Back to Max
"Back to Max" is the eleventh episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the ninety-second of the overall series. It first aired on March 11, 2011. Plot Justin invites Professor Crumbs to check on his class of delinquent wizards, to see how they're doing with their wizard training. During the conversation, Maxine interrupts, which causes Alex and Justin to freak out since they don't want Crumbs to know what they did to Max. So now they're faced with a new hurdle, to find a way to turn Maxine back to Max before he can ask Professor Crumbs to reverse the transformation. Meanwhile, Maxine wants to get close to Talia so when he turns back to Max, Talia will like him. Maxine takes Harper's solo in the play, singing "Home on the Range" Meanwhile, Jerry and Theresa are signed up by Harper to be on the decorating committee. Laritate puts them on streamer patrol, but Theresa claims they can do better, so they buy a bunch of little plastic flags. Laritate says they are the lazy parents who didn't make anything, unlike the Carbonaro's who built a cannon. They have an idea to put confetti in the cannon for a big grand finale. When Crumbs shows up, they freak out and try to cast a spell on Maxine to turn her back to Max, before he gets in the room, but another crossed spell happens and Crumbs is turned into a 10-year-old boy. He says there is a potion to fix crossed mutant spells, but he is having so much fun as a little boy he won't reveal the ingredients. Later Alex tricks Crumbs into revealing the ingredients, before tricking him into drinking the potion. Alex convinces Maxine to drink the potion, but neither of them changes back. That night at the play, Crumbs reverts back to his old self, causing Alex and Justin to realize that the potion has a delayed reaction. Just at that moment, Maxine gets on stage to perform her solo and begins to glow. Alex explains to Jerry that Maxine is about to change back into Max, and he runs on stage. As Maxine is about to turn back, Jerry activates the confetti cannon, not letting anyone see Maxine turn to Max. The audience is then led to believe that the confetti masked the switching of Maxine and Max. At the end of the episode, Max tells Crumbs about how Alex and Justin turned him into a little girl. Crumbs replies that they turned him into a little boy but that the two managed to reverse it, which makes them splendid, and leaves. Alex and Justin are stunned that Crumbs is not angry at them nor did he punish them. Alex then grabs Max's hand and decides that they should celebrate with a pizza party dinner. 'Goofs' *In this episode, Professor Crumbs said that everyone in his family was born with beards, yet in the episode Saving Wiz-Tech Part 2, his beard was detachable. This could be considered a goof. Cast Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Recurring Cast * Bill Chott as Mr. Laritate * Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs * Bailee Madison as Maxine Russo * Cameron Sanders as Nelvis Guest Cast * McKaley Miller as Talia * L.J. Benet as Little Crumbs * Jackie Evancho as herself Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes